Broken storm
by Kuro kaen
Summary: What if..? What if the past came back with a vengeance? What if everything as it was before was not as it appeared? And what if the horror of horrors took itself upon the world That Kai Hiwatari's scarf was not really a scarf at all?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Storm

What if

What if a shadow from the past came back with a vengeance?

What if everything as it had been for so long was not as it seemed?

And what if the horror took itself upon the world

That Kai Hiwatari's scarf

Was not really a scarf at all?

"Yay Luxury cruise here we come!" Tyson yelled punching the air with his fist. Mr. D chuckled good humouredly at his antics. "Well I though you deserved one, what with saving the world and all in the 3rd championships."

"Well, it was pretty heroic of me if I don't say so myself" Tyson put his hands behind his head in a contented way while the others shot daggers at him. "Tyson you couldn't even save yourself from Hilary, let alone the whole world!" Max joked dangerously. "AND JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Hilary was there in a flash. Max gulped. Both Tyson's and Hilary's glares aimed his way. "Eeep…" Max squeaked and turned to flee with the duo screaming ands hot on his heels, while Ray and Kenny stood laughing their heads off on the quay side.

The Blade breakers had been brought as a surprise to the ocean side in Mr D's limo for the cruise. However this quay in particular had haunting memories for both Kai and Tyson. This was where the pony tailed teen had left from to free Kenny and Hilary from an evil robot controlled by Dr. B while Kai had faced Romero to gain control of his Engine gear blade. This was what Kai was looking for now. He knew Mr D was a shrewd man, and as soon as they had arrived, Kai had felt there was something wrong. Sneaking carefully round the shady ware houses each one seemed as deserted as the last. Finally giving up on his quest he returned to the sunny waters edge with the rest of the team. "Hello Kai, nice of you to join us" Mr D smiled brightly. 'He's far too innocent' Kai mused watching the old man superstitiously. But Mr D gave nothing away.

Soon a comfortable sized gleam white yacht pulled up impeccably by the Quay side. The team entered the cabin along with Mr D. "Now then boys this is your captain" he announced. In front of them, clad in a vibrant orange life jacket and baggy blue surfers shorts and cap was "Yo what's up ma homeboys!"

"O NO! Not grandpa!" Tyson almost jumped ship there and then. He was half way to the edge when Ray and Max pulled him back. "C'mon buddy, it's not that bad" Ray tried to console him but Tyson wouldn't listen. "Do you have any idea how bad it is living with him! All I want is a normal Grandpa it that so much to ask!" Tyson yelled at the top of his extremely loud voice. But despite protests the ship eventually pulled away from the quay with the Blade breakers on board.

Hmm…anyone know what should happen now?

I've got some idea but nothing from here…

Sorry it's kinda formal I just haven't got used to writing fanfics yet…

O well…any reviews would be nice n tell me what u think

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2: Chained events

Hilary was first onto the deck, scantily dressed in a very pink bikini; she carefully laid her towel down and threw herself unceremoniously on top. Tyson had locked himself away in the bathroom, refusing to come out until Grandpa jumped over board. This left Max with the horrible job of trying to convince the stubborn blader to come out. Ray and Kenny set up a civilised game of chess in the shade while Kai had somehow managed to hide himself on a ship.

The scene of alien tranquillity was broken by a small moan from Kenny. Just as he was about to checkmate Ray for the 3rd time in five minutes the young nerd turned a sickly white and, upsetting the table in his wake, rushed to the toilet. "Tyson open the door!" he shrieked as he pelted down the narrow galley way. Inside the toilet Tyson folded his arms and leant resolutely on the door. "Hah chief if you think that old trick's gonna fool me then you've got ano-" he was cut of by the sound of Kenny spewing his breakfast all over the floor. "Eww chief" he yelled unhelpfully through the door "that's gross!" Finally relinquishing his hold over the toilet the champion blader opened the door to let Kenny stumble through. "Well he could have _said_ something" flicking his blue hair lazily out of his eyes Tyson was about to walk off when he came face to face with a glaring Max. Producing a mop from no where, his expression said all. "Alright… alright" Tyson grumbled and got to work cleaning the floor. His deviously happy smile back on in an instant Max bounced out again, now declaring a chess war on Ray.

Grandpa was having the time of his life. He was sitting at the tiller with an innocently happy grin splashed on his wizened features. Of course the old timer actually had no clue how to sail a ship. But as long as the good weather kept up, all he would have to do was keep the rudder straight until they reached the other side of the large bay. Besides, they had a life boat. Eying the orange dingy bobbing behind the boat his keen gaze passed over the motor. Sailing was fine but if you really wanted to get somewhere… The old man was practically drooling to have a go with the motor.

Just then Ray came with the perfect opportunity. "Umm Mr Granger?" The Chinese had always been cautious of the over eccentric, kendo wielding man. "Kenny's really sea sick and I don't think he can carry on like this, its just no fun for the whole team… Plus I do need the toilet kinda badly" the Neko-jin admitted. A mischievous gleam crept into the man's eyes. "Say no more my home boy. Consider that brain box back on land already!"

With these words he leapt up and proceeded to drag Kenny from the bathroom the life boat. With Tyson's persuasion and blessing at his heels the old man clambered aboard and was soon speeding of into the distance with a wild yell of triumph.

"Right" the blue haired teen turned happily to the others "so who knows how to sail a ship?" Ray and Max looked blankly at him for a second "TYSON! We thought you did!"

"Oops" he sweat dropped "erm…best not let Kai find out about this huh guys?… I mean he would really screw us over" Tyson gabbled, well aware the stony stares of Ray and Max meant he was on his own on this one. "Find out about what?" An icy growl cut through the air behind them making Tyson visibly flinch. "Err nothing" he darted behind Ray. The Chinese teen stepped coolly aside. "Kai, Tyson has something to say" The dual haired blader gazed at them, brown eyes inquisitively dangerous. "Well before he does" Kai's voice had dropped to a deadly murmur, stare fixed on the three apprehensive teens "I need to inform the… captain of this ship" Kai spat the words out, as though the though of being under the command of Tyson's Grandfather was more than he could bare, "that we have an extremely large storm cloud heading our way."

The team fell silent in horror. "Erm" Tyson's voice cut through the calm, unusually high, "you see…" he swallowed nervously, hands visibly shaking, "Grandpa isn't here" he managed to get out, voice barely above a whisper. Kai's eyes narrowed "WHAT!"

**Ok another chappie over. Ooo cliff y too! Mwahahah!**

**O I've always wanted to do an evil laugh! Eheh ok now I've got this story somewhere the boring bit's over. Ok blade breakers alone on a ship...hmmm**

**Mwahahaha! (ooo love it!) and I know whats gonna happen! Just wait 4 the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max wondered privately how long Kai was going to stand there glaring at them for. He had been doing it for over a minute now, the blond risked another peek at Tyson's watch. Ok now it had been two…

Kai was desperately working out how they were going to get out of yet another situation that Tyson's stupidity and rash thinking had got them into. In between cursing the navy haired blader he was trying to dredge up anything he could remember about sailing a ship. Of all the many things he had done, sailing was not one of those he exactly excelled at. To put it bluntly, he had only ever been on a ship once with his Grandfather… Hang on…that wasn't right…

Kai's chocolate eyes narrowed, if possible, even more; there was another one, a memory just there at the back of his mind, if only he could reach it…

FLASH Lightning was tearing the sky apart, great carpets of rain swept brutally across the iron sea, lead by a cruel biting north wind. FLASH Hail stones came down hard and fast, cracking and scattering like teeth all over the vast wooden deck.FLASH Kai was there drenched to the bone, isolated from the yelling sailors that ran about him, grey and insignificant in the shadow of boiling clouds and the crest of the next huge wave. His eyes widened to twin coffee moons as the impenetrable wall of liquid reared up, the fiercest stallion of the sea. Plunging down, grey dagger to the heart, the freezing water swept him off his feet. Trapped in its icy fury he was lost to himself, momentarily blinded and deafened, unable even to scream. Suddenly an unimaginably strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest. The water rushed away. He found himself hanging motionless in shock, like a drowned rat, from the dripping wooden railings of the deck. The white water sped away beneath him, back into the grey sea where it belonged. Even through his sodden clothes and fear he had enough time to register the warmth his saviour radiated. Such security, he wasn't sure whether this was the hypothermia setting in or the fact that this man may be his relation…

I make that about five minutes he's been standing there…Max's voice floated in on him. The vision of a younger Kai swinging like a rag doll from the side of a huge galleon from a strangers arm faded. Kai looked up, breathing fast. His absence had definitely been noticed. Still not fully trusting his team with the fact he was still receiving flash backs, Kai moved away quickly towards the cabin. "Hey KAI!" Tyson's irritating voice followed him "I know you're pissed off and all but you could at least tell us how you _do_ sail a ship!" Now that comment was stupid, his nerves already on edge Kai snapped. Whipping round he really let it rip: "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW HOW YOU SAIL A FUCKING SHIP!" vaguely aware of the others stunned faces he marched right up to the shocked features of Tyson "YOU GO US INTO THIS MESS! YOU IMBECILE! I THINK IT'S BLOODY WELL TIME YOU GOT US OUT!" he screamed right in the world champion's face. Silence settled for a moment, the slapping of bare feet on wood was heard as Hilary shot round the corner, stopping abruptly at the scene. Kai turned to leave, panting heavily. Just as he reached the door to the cabin Tyson broke the quiet. Tyson was sniggering, then he was giggling and finally, at the total astonishment of his team mates, he burst out laughing. Even through the tears steaming down his face Tyson managed to choke "Kai…you …said imbecile…do you know how _old_ you sounded!"

Ray could have hit Tyson himself there and then for his total lack of any intelligence what so ever. Instead he consoled himself slightly by muttering "Smooth move" to Tyson, while stepping away. 'This time', Ray thought sourly, 'Tyson really has pushed the limit. He's on his own.'

Max however had a different Idea "Kai!" he spoke up; trying to break the furious trance their captain had fallen into with his glare solely fixed on Tyson. "Calm down" He stepped between the motionless pair. Kai moved slowly forwards the cheesy grin slid of Tyson's face to be replaced with one of abject terror. Coming up to the blond, their faces only inches apart Kai snarled "get out of my way." Max, clearly terrified, stood his ground silently, out of incredible loyalty to Tyson. The scene froze. Ray could sense something was about to break if he didn't do something quick. Ok Tyson could be really stupid at times but he didn't think any of them would want to see him face Kai's wrath. Slowly curling his fist Kai whispered again "Max, get _out_ of my _way._" The blond took a step backwards. "You think…" Max's voice was shaking "that you can bully us Kai? Is this why you're captain? …Well?"

"I don't need a fucking guilt trip Max now just move!" Kai yelled, starting forwards. Max didn't give way. Kai didn't stop. All Ray could do was watch. The furious captain of the Blade breakers raised his fist "MAX MOVE!" this was his last chance and Max knew it, staring into those remorseless chocolate eyes, clouded with rage. "No" Max whispered softly "NO KAI I WILL NOT!" His voice grew stronger. Standing up straighter, taller than he had ever, to face up to Kai, Max buckled under the full power of Hiwatari's punch. Kai struck him hard on the side of the head. Almost in slow motion Max crumpled to the ground.

Kai stepped over him. His eyes, Tyson could not draw himself to run or fight, those eyes, the anger they held, all towards him. He let out a whimper, cowering towards the tiller.

All of a sudden Ray had leapt in there and was wrestling Kai from behind. Having the element of surprise he managed to force the stronger teen into an arm lock. Kai struggled like a wild animal. "Get off me RAY!" he tried to overpower the Neko-jin. Ray held on panting "Kai… you don't want to do this…" in a last ditched effort he hissed into Kai's ear "the storm…"

Kai stopped, momentarily going limp. "You're right as always" his voice came out in a seriously irritated growl "I'm always the damn leader for you babies aren't I?" Wrenching himself from Rays grasp, Kai smoothed down his crumpled clothes. "Ok then" the dual haired blader took a deep breath; carefully avoiding looking at Tyson he threw his gaze to the sky "we'd best turn this thing around and fast."

"What about Max?" Hilary spoke up in a strangled, quiet voice. Ray turned to face Kai, his face twisted in disappointment "you are not worthy of captain." With this he crouched down to see how Max was doing, Hilary rushed forward to aid her fallen friend as well. Kai turned on his heel and left the deck area, following the path which Hilary had just run down, to see if there were any clues as to how the ship worked.

He threw himself onto the top of the cabin he had been resting on before; trying to catch some rays and attempting to darken his pale skin. If Kai had not broken the habit of self pity years before, he would have probably cried. 'Warriors do not cry' he thought furiously to himself. Then stopped. Now where had that come from? That was not his grandfather speaking… then who had told him those words? Dismissing the thought from his mind he gazed pensively at the sky. Some thing strange was going on, but that would have to wait. The storm clouds were coming in fast, and they looked angry…

**Ok Bit of an anti climax I know**

**But the storm hits in the next chappie!**

**(Not giving anything away of course:)**

**Then things really get going!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first rain drops hit the floor. Black clouds overhead spreaded like a plague through the clear blue sky. Kai watched in fascination. The scene filled him with awe. Temporarily forgetting his predicament he gazed at the sky. This was the biggest storm he had ever seen. Well, apparently it wasn't. Shivering slightly as the next few drops fell with a cold breeze from the clouds, and the strange, half forgotten memory resurfaced, he sat up. Now was not the time to be daydreaming.

Slipping carefully off the roof of the cabin he had been resting on, Kai stalked round to the deck to see what had happened to the others. He found them huddled inside round the motionless form of Max on a bunk. Staring silently at the blonds prone features Kai felt a horrible stab of regret. He should not have lost his temper so easily. Max didn't deserve this. But Tyson, he had been getting really out of hand lately; 'He just never seems to take the blame for anything' Kai thought, his frustration welling up once more. Quickly exiting, he went to the stern, gazing through the sunlit drizzle falling like snow, out the back of the boat where the skies were still blue.

"This really is a mess Kai" The voice nearly made him jump. "Hilary", he turned round to find the brunette gazing at him with a faraway look in her eyes. Grunting in reply to her comment he flicked his gaze back out to sea, resting his arms on the railings of the boat. There wasn't anything left to say. But Hilary still stood there, eyes fixed on the back of Kai's head. Getting uncomfortable with her stare Kai turned back round again and snapped "are you here for a reason!" As though a veil had been lifted, the look was banished from her eyes at these words, replaced with one of hurt. Saying nothing, the girl turned and left.

'Well I can add another one to my list of people I've hurt today...' Kai sighed in a monotone. Quite what he had done to hurt her was beyond him. Deciding this was definitely not his best day, the captain of the blade breakers squatted down by the rudder. Taking a firm grip round the tiller he moved it experimentally through the water. So that was how it worked…he would push it one way, then the boat would turn the other as he pushed the water out of the way. After his little test session, that took a matter of minutes, the rain was coming down steadily in a freezing shower the sky, overcast to a restless grey. Soaked and ill-tempered he didn't much care. Through the rain he heard the collective footfalls of two other people. Ray and Hilary watched him apprehensively. "You found out how this thing works?" the Chinese spoke up hopefully. Kai grunted unintelligibly. The two stood momentarily in the rain, gazing at their captain, fiddling with the ships rudder.

Just as they were about to head back into the dry, a large swell rocked the boat. Hilary fell onto her arse with a squeak, while Ray managed to keep his balance. "This is gonna get rough if we don't hurry" the white tiger warned Kai as he helped Hilary to her feet. The blader in question was about to reply with a stinging comment when a roll of thunder growled through the air. The rain was getting heavier. Another wave rocked the boat. Lightning suddenly flashed over head. Hilary squealed and held onto Ray "its ok… He consoled her. "Kai!" the Neko-jin now had to yell above the storm "we're gonna go look after Max ok!" With no reply from the captain the duo made their way back to the cabin. Just as they entered a foul wind arose, catching the huge mainsail, it flung the boom viscously fast across the deck, sweeping dangerously at head height. Simultaneously another wave rocked the boat. Kai lost his balance, sitting down with a bump next to the rudder. Hilary and Ray appeared not to have noticed. 'That could have been nasty' with new resolve Kai grabbed the tiller and wrestled the boat to turn. The rain was getting harder now, stinging every bit of his bare flesh raw and cold. With a jolt through the pit f his stomach Kai realised it was hailstones. Coincidence? It had to be. The boom swung in slower this time, the sail flapping uselessly as it turned into the wind.

Kai thrashed the rudder left to right to no avail. The boat wouldn't move. Another swell sent his heart into his throat. The waves were getting bigger. Just as he though the situation couldn't get any worse, an annoying voice managed to make itself heard even above the storm "Hey KAI!" Clenching his teeth in fury and aggravation the blader rose up through the torrent of water and ice. Yelling to make himself heard above the rain and constant thunder, Kai roared back "WHAT DO YOU _WANT _Tyson!" taking the fact that he hadn't used a swear word to mean that they were back on good terms Tyson yelled back happily "This storm is GREAT isn't it!" Kai stared through the freezing downpour at his companion. What was he playing at! Didn't he realise that everyone's lives aboard this ship were in danger! Tyson was standing, legs apart, arms out stretched into the dark sky, trying to catch water in his mouth. In disbelief Kai gazed at him. Through his shock at the navy bladers stupidity kai suddenly realised, the sail had gone taunt. In a fraction of a second he dived forwards "TYSON GET DOWN!" Using all his power and speed Kai threw Tyson to the floor. The boom whipped round with the speed of the gale force wind driving it. Kai was still standing. Tyson watched horrified from the drenched floor as the horizontal pole ripped through the air above him with devastating speed "KAAIII!"

Nother one over n done with…sorry it took a while to get going but there we go…

Thanks to 'Amanita Virosa', 'Kailover 2oo6', and 'if I say I love you' for being very nice and reviewing my fic so far! It's been a great inspiration to get writing again! Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"KAAIII!"

Time stood still for Tyson. His captain and friend towered above him through the torrential storm. Slate grey hair plastered wet to his face, eyes hidden, mouth slightly open as though he was about to scream. Tyson flinched away, eyes screwed up, face hugging the soaking floor boards. Tensing up as though it was he about to be hit, the world champion clawed at the splintering wood; the ship jerked suddenly underneath him. A sickening crunch was heard as the metal of the pole jarred horribly against flesh and bone. "No…" he let a sob escape his lips, still staring at the dripping wooden planks that made the floor of the boat, unable to look round. Unable to face what was behind him. "Kai…" Tyson balled his hands into fists "how could I be so _stupid_!" Minutes passed, Tyson didn't move. The worst of the rain passed. Thunder ceased to paw the air. Shuddering suddenly, pale as though awaking from the dead, Tyson forced himself onto his feet.

Hauling himself up as though one second lasted forever, the 3rd time worldchampion blader turned slowly, taking a deep breath, and stared horrified at the scene before him. It was worse than anything he could have imagined. Deep crimson splashes stained the wooden floor, shimmering in the rain, now beginning to ease off. The white side of the boat was alive with veins of red being hastily washed away by the drops of water and Kai…Kai was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway of the cabin. Tyson didn't even blink. Water dripped slowly off his midnight blue hair as he stood in the watery sunlight now filtering through the porridge grey clouds. The boat was moving away from the storm at a fast pace through the now mild drizzle, caught in a strong wind, the rudder had been tangled in ropes, keeping to boat in the same direction. "Tyson?" He didn't move. The figure strode forwards "Helloo? Anybody home?" A hand waved infront of his face. Tousled, warm blond hair gently tickled his face as the figure leaned in closer. "Boo!" Max yelled in his ear erupting into a fit of giggles "and I'm fine, thanks for asking by the way" he said sarcastically. Tyson turned slowly to face him, eyes hollow, and body numb. The American picked up on the mood instantly.

"So what's bothering you?" he grinned. Tyson just stared at him, rouge drops of water still sliding down his face from the storm. Max could have almost sworn they looked like tears. But Tyson barely ever cried…not unless something was really wrong. Sobering slightly Max's voice now held an alert edge of concern. "What's wrong…Tyson?" Watching his blue haired friend's features carefully the blond asked. Tyson's eyes flicked towards him, almost as though he didn't even recognise him. Max came closer "what's up? You can tell me anything…you know that" Max whispered, his warm breath tickled Tyson's ear, his body radiating heat. "Kai…" Tyson's voice shook uncontrollably. "Yes?" max looked straight into those normally sparkling brown eyes, his own pools holding ripples of inquisition. 'Something is definitely wrong, very very wrong...' Max's musings were cut short as Tyson muttered something under his breath. The blond leaned closer "What? Didn't quite catch that Ty." Those chocolate orbs fixed themselves on him again. "He's gone…"

"What? Who's gone?" Max was on full alert, afraid he already knew the answer.

Such a change came over Tyson, Max leapt away as he yelled suddenly "KAI! KAI'S GONE!" He fixed the startled blond with eyes now bright with hopeless tears "Max…Kai fell into the sea…"

"What!" A loud voice shouted behind them. Ray had just come out of the cabin. "Where? When! We need to find him!" Firing up in an instantaneous rage of worry the Neko-jin strode forward, golden eyes glittering in anger, jet hair lashing around him in the chilled wind. "Tyson! Tell me what happened!"

"I… I th… the storm…" He couldn't breath, his chest constricted, throat refusing to swallow. Max intervened. "We need to go back!" Rays eyes flashed to him "and I suppose you know how to sail?"

"Yeah… actually I do"

All eyes were on Max, the furious Ray seeming incapable of speech. Tyson gazed at the blond, through his tears, as though he was sent from the heavens. A small voice spoke, from the door way of the cabin. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Hilary stepped cautiously forwards. Ray glared at Max, obviously thinking the same thing. Max smiled uncertainly"…well you never asked…" A stunned silence settled for a moment.

"Max…"Ray glanced at him, face taunt, mouth in a thin line of worry, golden eyes now shining with a determined light "turn this boat around."

**Right… now the bladebreakers can actually sail how will they find Kai? Is he even alive ? ooo find out in the next chappie…or the one after that…dunno…depends what mood I'm in… I hope none of the characters seemed too OOC (out of character) Ray was only angry cos he was worried by the way…I guess he must feel partly responsible cos he seems like one of the more mature members of the team…just my interpretation..**

**O and thanks 2 all who reviewed! And to all the people who will review…because you all love to review my fics don't you? And next tiem I look I expect 2 see 1000's of reviews! Mwahahah!**

**…ok no really…just say anything u wanna…don't really mind ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The yacht was tearing up the waves. Max fully equipped with bright orange life jacket, and a sailors hat Tyson had found while in the cabin, expertly manoeuvred the boat through the swells and troughs of the sea. The others watched grimly from all sides of the boat, all similarly dressed in coats and life jackets. The slight disturbance in the clouds was still apparent. Grey wisps and eddies that hadn't quite managed to melt back into the consistent grey sky were a dark beacon on the skyline. With the other two helping hold the sheets and Max at the tiller Hilary sat on the very bow of the boat alone.

Knees pulled up to her chest for protection against the biting wind, she stared across the sea, the hopelessness of the situation slowly drowning any optimistic thoughts, sinking them to the bottom of her consciousness. Casting her mind around for another subject she found herself wondering about Kai. He had always been distant. She supposed wearily, that was why she had always sought him out. She had this burning curiosity to find out everything about him. To at least glimpse his thoughts on the world, on the situations that arose around him, of his thoughts on her. She had always wondered secretly about him. He may be rude, cocky, full of him self and even bordering on the sadistic at times but… it was undeniable, when ever the team had needed him the most, Kai had shown up.

Hilary knew enough about his past from the others to realise that his childhood hadn't been a very pleasant one. She had always tried to put up with his manner, smile at him when he seemed to be feeling down. And slowly, she believed they had been making some head way to getting Kai to trust them. Sometimes, it was like he was looking out especially for her, as though they had formed an unspoken bond of friendship. Then at other times he would completely throw her off with a cruel comment or indifferent attitude, as though he just didn't care. But Hilary knew he did. He cared, but couldn't let it show. After all, he had a reputation to keep and a past to hide from.

God…she shivered, if her childhood had been anything like what his had been, she would certainly have found it hard to trust people. Casting her eyes to the choppy, cold grey waters once more she took to her feet and leant right over the bow of the boat, scanning the sea as best she could to find her friend.

Tyson glanced at his watch, then to the sky. Evening was drawing in fast. He huddled up against the cold wind, hands sore and numb from holding the ropes in place. Anger washed over him again. How could he have been so stupid? To let Kai just be thrown over board like that. Then, the worst part was he had stood there, 'like a fucking lemon', until Max had come along. He could have done something, stopped the boat, anything. Curling his fist he struck, hard, the white plastic in front of him. 'Ow… that actually hurt quite a bit.' He did it again. And again until his knuckles bled chanting quietly under his breath 'this is all my fault. This is _all_ my fault.' As soon as they found Kai he swore never to be stupid again. He would try his hardest in all the training sessions. Be nicer to Kai…

The world champion found himself praying, making lists and bargains with anything. Anything to get Kai back…'As though it would make a shed of difference.' He punched the boat again. If they hadn't needed to find Kai now, he would have probably thrown himself in the sea. He eyed the water rushing past him… maybe on another day. He glanced over at Ray. The Neko-jin seemed to be lost in his thoughts, apparently not very nice ones by the frown on his face.

Ray was worried. He had never felt this lost before and he hated it. Kai was their leader he had always been there to give them advice on any situation they couldn't handle. In this one they were very much on their own. But Kai was more than just an adviser; he was the solitary friend whom Ray would trust with his life. Kai was the one always there to listen. Though he didn't show it, the captain felt deeply for his team, the first ones to truly show him what friendship meant. Still furious at Tyson for doing whatever he did that caused Kai to go over board Ray decide that after this was all over, he really needed to face Tyson in a match, Beyblading or fists, he didn't much care. But one thing was for certain: having this much anger in his system could not be good for his health. Ray wondered bleakly how long you could last in water with temperatures like this. Dipping his hand slowly in the liquid he felt the chill seep right through him. "Not long" he whispered grimly. And they had already taken too much time.

Max shredded through the waves with a set face. For all he knew, they could be going in the wrong direction completely. Going by nothing more than a few wisps of cloud in the sky seemed ridiculous to him. But what other choice did they have? There was no way Kai could last long at these temperatures. On any other day he would have stood a chance to get to land as the waters would be warm and this cove was dotted with small silt islands, but the storm had stirred up the sea. The cold water from beneath and from far out to sea had mixed with the warm, cooling everything down. But, Max supposed, Kai could have always been near an island in the storm. His optimistic nature kicked in. 'Yeah' he pictured Kai sun bathing on a beach, waiting for them to find him while eating coconuts and drinking a tropical smoothie, then shook his head. "Get real Max" he told himself sternly, staring back out to the horizon again. Kai would never sun bathe!

XXXX

Kai was in the water before he could even draw a breath. Winded and semi conscious he barely even felt himself hit the side of the boat before falling under. In a whirl of darkness and bitter cold his eyes rolled back in his head as he plunged deeper into the dark. The last bubbles escaping from his lips in a murmur as the liquid swallowed him… "Ow…fuck"

Kai opened his eyes. He was blind. His limbs refused to move, heavy. His skin felt cold. A chain of bubbles rose past him as he moved. His mind groggily processed this and came to the conclusion he was under water. A haze of memories swept through his mind. He felt nausea welling up, and pushed them away with one thought, Surface. Pain suddenly shot through his arms, still distant, but it hurt. Deciding he would deal with that problem later, he struck upwards using only his legs. A sickening knot had lodged itself in his chest. In a daze he rose towards the disturbed lighter water, a good two metres above him.

As he neared the surface his need for oxygen intensified. Almost choking now he willed himself to hurry. His legs were seizing up. He was so close he could feel the waves shove him to and fro. On the verge of blacking out for a final time he pulled up one last reserve of energy. Making one last ditched effort he surged upwards. And shattered the surface. Drawing breath he choked on a lungful of salt water. Keeping his head frantically above the waves he cleared his lungs, coughing desperately to get air.

Treading water until the black fuzz on the edge of his vision had cleared, Kai tried to order his thoughts. 'What the hell am i doing out at sea' was suddenly interrupted by "Ow shit my arms _hurt_!" Bringing them gingerly up to the surface he almost wretched. They were paper white and patches swollen into horrific lumps. Blood ran in rivers down his left inner forearm, the cause being a shard of bone sticking like one hell of a sore thumb through his skin. Where he had tried to block the boom, it had completely split his bone in two and his arm was almost totally deformed by the swelling and bruising on the other side. His right arm had been behind his left, in a cross block. This one had deep lacerations on it where the split bone had dug in and even worse swelling and bruises where the muscle had taken the force of the boom. 'Nothing too bad then…' Kai sighed sarcastically in shock, almost passing out again. A wave smashed over him, forcing him under, back into the serene twilight world.

Letting himself submerge a little deeper below the waves he stared blankly at the darkness ahead of him. He let his arms sink lower, leaving them hanging limply by he sides. He with drew inside himself, closed his eyes and set about catching those memories flitting round in his aching head, trying to remember…

Hmm…bit of a random ending I know

But I just ran outta ideas! Well what can ya do eh?

Besides, I've decide 2 keep my chappies short otherwise it's gets abit of a slog trying to keep ur place in a massive chapter… even so…my chappies are getting longer!

Ok then…any ideas what should happen to Kai?

No?

Ok then….bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait people :)  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

Shafts of sunlight shot through the clouds. The iron grey sea turned a patchwork quilt of light and darkness. The air was getting warmer. Hilary gazed out to sea again. Feeling battered and weary from the wind and cold, this abrupt change gave way to a flicker of hope within her. Rising from the deck once more, she would have almost been enjoying herself if a certain boy hadn't been missing, for what felt like forever now.

Letting her life jacket slide off her shoulders to the floor, Hilary let the newborn sun warm her skin. Leaning against the metal railings-they were still bitterly cold. A troubled look fixed in her deep brown eyes. Kai was no where in sight yet.

Ray shook the crystal drops of water from his raven hair. It may have been sunny but the wind was still biting his bare arms. This change in the weather was just rubbing it in his face that Kai was gone. Ray was eaten up by the anger towards Tyson. 'I bet he's happy now…no more Mr Sourpuss to challenge him anymore…' Ray gripped the rope tighter, jerking the jib (mini sail) in with one vicious tug. Swearing revenge for Kai if he never came back…

Tyson's gaze was to the horizon. Guilt and despair were killing his optimistic nature. If they didn't find Kai…Tyson swallowed hard, he felt his knees going weak …he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Grasping the rope tighter as though it was of some comfort, he stared down into the cold rushing water, and let the tears slide unseen down his cheeks, whipped away by the wind.

Max kept a shrewd look out on the swells to the front, his blue eyes occasionally flicking to Tyson. His best friend…he had never seen him so down. Max was keenly perceptive of other people's moods, and Tyson's depression was infecting him as well. Eying the ocean once more Max's resolve strengthened to find Kai, not just for his sake, but the entire teams as well.

XXXX

Kai opened his eyes. The need for air interrupted his thoughts once more. Trying to move he suddenly felt the sea spin in the edges of his vision. He couldn't move properly. His legs had seized up from the cold. He felt strangely empty inside, as though something was missing. His body heat had been escaping rapidly. Cursing himself for not thinking straight he struggled to make for the surface again. His vision swam, the sky, he gazed up at it, it didn't look right. Nothing felt right at all. But he couldn't bring up the strength to panic. His entire body had gone numb a long time ago.

Distantly he watched himself lift his right arm, a vague sense of curiosity compelled him, to see if it still looked as bad. Forcing his vision to focus on it- the mutilated limb had gone an intense shade of purple and blue. But the pain had gone. 'That's good' he mused slowly, he felt so tired. Losing all sense of self awareness he let himself slip back under the waves. The sea, it felt so warm now, like a hot bath. Kai stared blankly into the darkness again. This was so peaceful. Letting his eyes roll back in his head, Kai went limp in the water, slipping, for the final time, away into the comforting darkness.

XXXX

On the bow of the boat Hilary suddenly looked up. There! On the horizon. Land! The other side of the bay was in sight, a black smudge against the sky that had now transformed into a clear blue vault. Almost laughing out loud, for a spit second the girl felt dizzy jubilation. A joyful shout almost leapt from her throat. The split second was gone. Kai. An almost nauseating sense of horror hit her. Pupils contracting in disbelief she struggled to hold onto the railings, her knees giving way beneath her. This couldn't be happening. Kai…they had missed him. Tears slipped onto the deck as she stumbled round to find the others.

Crying harder than she ever though possible, Hilary was dimly aware of Tyson rushing over in alarm. "Hilary? HILARY! What's wrong!" Her knees gave way, falling into him, hysterical with grief she bled her soul out into his jacket. "KAI'S GONE! He's gone!""What happened Hilary!" Ray was shouting in urgency, leaping away from the rope, letting the jib fly out of control. "RAY!" Max fired a warning but the Neko-jin wasn't listening. The boat lost speed, spinning suddenly out of control. Tyson and Hilary were flung sideways against the side of the boat. Landing entangled in a motionless heap. Rushing forward to help Ray was suddenly stopped by Max. "Get back to the jib Ray." His voice was hoarse and broken. The Chinese teen turned to glare at him. He was stopped short by the look in Max's eyes. Such fury was there white, icy blue. And tears. Angry tears, sparkling like crystals on his long black lashes. He repeated again, voice holding a lethal edge. "Get back to the jib." It was an order. Ray obeyed.  
Badly Shaken, he watched meekly from the side lines. Max quickly tied off the tiller with a complex array of knots; face fixed in an intense glare of concentration. Starting forward, some of his usual concern had returned. "Tyson! Hilary!" Kneeling down beside them he was relieved to see the boy stirring.

"Uh…what..." Tyson mumbled, squinting through half closed eyes, waiting for his vision to clear. "You ok?" Max's voice floated in on him, now one of worry. "I think so…" Tyson Blinked owlishly. "But… Hilary" The girl lay sprawled across him; eyes closed, her shoulders slowly rising and falling. She was breathing. "Hilary" Tyson made to shake her awake. "No" Max stopped him. "Let her rest awhile, this day has been hard on all of us, especially her."

The duo carefully lifted her up and carried her to the cabin. Placing her on a bunk, they stood in the doorway, gazing at her limp form, each lost in lost in thought.

"Max?" Tyson broke the quiet. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering…why did you say this has been hardest on Hilary?" His tone was one of hidden accusation.

This had been tough on him too; Max knew that, he hesitated. "Because…" he began uneasily, this wasn't his place to tell. But he read the look on Tyson's face; he couldn't take anymore dishonesty or excuses. He was on the verge of breaking down. Max gave in and told the truth

"She loved him Ty…Hilary likes Kai…" Max took a second out to grin inwardly at Tyson's face…classic camera moment.

"She WHAT?" Tyson's outburst was cut short.

"Max? Tyson! Get out here NOW!" Ray's shout led Max to leap out onto the deck. The dragon blader stood there thunderstruck.

Max came back in and dragged his stunned friend out, taking the precious moment to laugh, as the feeling of dread at Rays shout spread through him like wildfire.

"Max what's that?" Ray's voice shook as he pointed out to the water metres infront of them. The surface bubbled and frothed, dark shapes producing from the glittering white foam. The water all around them was black. Shapes lurking hideously close to the surface. The water surrounding the ship was dark. Somehow it had drifted onto…"a reef…" Max breathed blue eyes wide with fear.

And they were heading straight towards it!

**And there ya go folks!  well if its not a cliffy then you'd never come back n read the next chapter would you? Mehehehehe… ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"NO!" Max yelled turning and fleeing back to the tiller. "We've got to go about NOW!"

Tyson and Ray were back on the ropes in and instant. "We've got to what!" Tyson asked him in confusion. But the blond had already pushed the tiller round. The boat was turning. "Ray! Let go of your rope! Tyson, pull yours in so the sail goes taunt!"  
Unable to do anything else, minds numb with panic, the duo obeyed. "Get down!" Max yelled as the boom tore across the deck. Tyson gritted his teeth as the moment brought up the memory again. Staying in a hunched position even after everything had settled down, he hoped the other two wouldn't see him cry.

"Tyson?" It was hopeless, Ray noticed instantly. "Leave me alone" he managed to choke, shifting his gaze out to sea. Ray was staring at his friend in shock. He hadn't even realized Tyson had been so upset by all this. 'Use a little empathy Ray!' his mind shouted at him. Of course Tyson was bound to be horrified by what he had done. Ray had just been too wrapped up in his own anger to even realise. Taking a deep breath he swivelled his bum round to sit down next to Tyson. "Tyson…I'm sorry" The boy continued to stare out to sea. "I shouldn't have got so mad. Look…" He put an arm round his friend "We'll find Kai, just don't beat yourself up about it. Ok buddy?"

Tyson turned to face him at last, eyes still bright with tears. Nodding mutely he sniffed. "Thanks Ray" It was the white tigers turn to nod and he returned to his position on the other side of the boat.

"I wouldn't get comfy guys" Max warned "We're still too close to these rocks"

Staring down into the water Ray felt his stomach somersault. Max wasn't kidding. He heard Tyson gasp in horror from the other bench. They were still sailing over the dark water, parallel to the reef. "Max! We could hit a rock any second!" he yelped in terror.

"I know! that's why I'm trying to get us closer to that" He pointed over the bow. Tyson and Ray followed his gaze. A few hundred metres ahead of them was a relatively small island, complete with tropical undergrowth and a wide river mouth. "We're going up there?" Tyson asked in amazement.

"Are you trying to ground us Max?" Ray questioned sharply.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do" the blond declared. The other two stared at him nonplussed. "He's lost it…"

"Max! STOP!" Ray stood up, preparing to wrestle Max from the tiller. "Hear me out" his friend replied keeping his gaze steadily on the water around them. "The tide is going out now. I want to park this thing some where so we can try and get some supplies or something. We can get back out on the rising tide, don't worry. I just don't think we'll get another chance like this, and it could be days before we reach land if we plan to look for Kai." Max fixed his blue gaze on Ray "Unless you want to _abandon_ him in the sea."

The Chinese teen struggled to find an argument. Eventually, after opening and closing his mouth a few times, he sat back down. Provided they actually found some food and water on the island, then it couldn't go too wrong.

Just then a hideous cracking sound reached his ears. Jinxed.

"What the hell was THAT?" Tyson's fearful question was answered by a splash of water against his feet. "NO!" Ray pelted over to see the damage. Max swore loudly, urging the ship to go faster.

A long gnash of splintered wood with water forcing through it had opened up just below Tyson's feet. "Bail out!" Max ordered. Tyson climbed up onto the side of the boat "No not _that_ bail you idiot!" Max yelled at him "Get buckets, cups, anything! Just get the water out and plug up the hole NOW!" Rushing to obey, a panicked search around the ship resulted in Tyson with a cup; the kitchen was his first place to look. And Ray with a bucket. Scooping the water out furiously Ray eventually managed to plug the hole with a tea towel, which Tyson promptly stood on. "It's not going to hold long Max" Ray warned, eyes fixed on the approaching island.

Would they make it in time?

(A/n well… I was gonna leave it there but even I have my limits with cliffys ;)

"Come on!" Max urged the boat, keeping the rudder as straight as he could; pulling the sailing taunt in a vain attempt to catch more wind. It wasn't working. "Keep going Max" Tyson cheered him on, careful not to move his feet.

"Yeah come on you can do it!" Ray likewise cheered, keeping his keen gaze on the water.

Seconds later- "Max! LOOK OUT!" Too late. The ship hit a rock head on. Almost being thrown from their seats the three teens managed to hold on. The jarring scrape of rock splitting wood, again assaulted their ears.

"Where is it!" Tyson yelled in bewilderment. No crack or splinter to be seen. The floor of the deck was clear. Suddenly a waterfall rose up from the cabin. Scrambling backwards, horrified, the trio watched in an almost hypnotised fashion as the liquid swiftly began to flood the floor of their boat. "O jeez, whose idea was THIS!" Tyson asked, anger and fear raising his voice.

Max stood silently by the tiller, sea water reflecting in his horrified eyes as it gushed forward. Paralyzed by shock he could do nothing but stand there as the water rose to his ankles.

Fear shot through Ray like lightning as realisation hit him "No! HILARY! She's still _in_ there!"  
Wadding forwards as fast as he could the Neko-jin ordered his friends to jump ship. "No Ray! I'm staying to help!" Tyson started to make his way through the sea water. Ray turned round, golden eyes shrunk to mere slits. He didn't need this now. "Leave Tyson" he spat, fury clear in his voice "You will only slow me down!"

Half from fear at the furious primal Ray and half from Max's yell for him to follow, made the stubborn blader back away and leave.

Whipping round as fast as he could, Ray summoned all his strength to wade through the liquid as fast as he could.

Striving to get down the galley way, it was almost impossible. The water came at him white.  
Grabbing onto anything he could Ray sometimes found himself hanging on by the strength of his arms alone, the water whipping away his feet from under him. Managing to haul himself round the cabin door, into the bunk area. Ray leapt with one last ditched show of might, onto the bed with the prone form of Hilary.

His weight caused the bed to sink, letting water soak into the mattress. Suddenly Hilary was awake and spluttering, disorientated, beside him.

"What's happening Ray!" she had to yell to be heard above the roar of the ocean. "We're sinking!" He shouted back. Hilary's gaze met his without a word. The fear in her eyes said it all.

Simultaneously the two leapt from the bed and began to force their way out. The water was half way up Ray's chest and lapping hungrily round Hilary's shoulders.

"Ray!" At the door way to the cabin the girl slipped, unaware of the thresh hold and the speed of the water beyond. Swept into him instantly; both fell beneath the surface.

**Ok now I'm gonna leave it! ;) Mwahahhah! The cliffy RETURNS!**

**Read n review people, and any ideas would be very helpful!  Cheers! **

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Ooo its getting long ain't it?**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! Sorry it took SO LONG!  
**

**Ok then on with the fic!**

A blind tangle of limbs and wood, hands slipping uselessly on the submerged walls trying desperately to find something, anything to haul herself back onto her feet. Feeling herself being swept along at an uncontrollably fast speed Hilary braced herself for the impact of the deck of the boat.

It never came. Instead she felt herself collide helplessly hard into Ray. His body shielded her from them smashing into the door frame of the cabin.

He knew it was coming but try as he might the Neko-jin was powerless to stop himself. His spine hit the side of the door frame that jutting out squarely to give the door extra strength. Bubbles exploded from his mouth as the water muffled his scream of agony. All air gone from his lungs Ray panicked. Pain pounded through his back and ribs. He couldn't move. Paralysed he felt the water rushing past him, pinning him rigidly to the frame.

Hilary was gone, swept onto the deck. There was no one there to help him. Ray's heart beat faster and faster. He needed air. Trying to lift his head to the surface, a sharp pain shot up his neck. Cursing his body Ray tried again to lift his head higher, slowly… The pain shot through it again, simultaneously jolting down his back. Forcing his muscles to relax he reached out with his arm, fingers fumbling in terror, trying to pull himself round the door frame. Finding the corner to grab onto, Ray felt his strength failing fast. Tensing his arm he started to battle against the current to pull himself out. His mind had almost gone numb, the need for oxygen dulling his thoughts. Feeling himself suddenly choke, Ray swallowed a mouthful of water. Body convulsing in his last efforts to pull himself onto the deck, Ray's vision flickered as his eyes rolled back in his head against his will. His senses slipping away with his consciousness, Ray was barely aware of someone grabbing his arm before he gave up hope and let himself fall away into darkness.

Hilary was swept along helplessly leaving Ray to his own fate. Shooting out onto the almost submerged deck, she scraped harshly along the wooden floor boards in an attempt to stop herself. Elbows, knees and hands now raw and bleeding she kicked up to the surface. Surprised to find that she could stand, Hilary was alarmed to find the bow of the boat almost completely submerged. Tipping violently, the stern of the boat was now aloft and dripping sadly into the water.  
Gazing at it, transfixed by the odd sight for a second, she suddenly gasped as various parts of her body began to sting as though they were on fire. Pulling her arms quickly out of the water, ignoring her blazing knee caps, she examined them. Her hands had turned a rather vivid shade of pink, bits of skin flapping painfully in the salt water. But her elbows, Hilary twisted herself round to see. The skin had been almost completely ripped to shreds. Blood ran down her forearms in bright rivers against the pale skin. Giving a disgusted moan she swept the hair from her eyes and ordered her thoughts. Glancing out to sea she caught sight of two figures treading water near the boat. Tyson and Max were waiting with baited breath. Hilary cast her eyes round to find Ray.

"Ray?" she called out, looking round the bizarre landscape, though there wasn't anywhere he could have hidden. Turning back round, she watched the cabin for any signs of life, baffled as to where he could have gone. Suddenly she caught sight of a shape beneath the surface. "RAY!" splashing forwards, she grabbed the boy's arm, forcing her fingers round the door frame against the current and, helpless to do anything else, pulled as hard as she could. To her relief he shot out quickly onto the deck still motionless and submerged. "Ray! O my god I'm so so sorry! Ray! What happened?!" She started to gabble, mind panicking, as though talking at him would bring him round. Grabbing him under the arms she tried miserably to heave his dead weight out of the water. Max and Tyson saw what was going on. Swimming quickly over to the edge of the boat Tyson hauled himself back on board the sinking ship. "HILARY! What did you DO?" he yelled accusingly at the girl. Now shaking with tears and shock she stared helplessly at him "Ray...he…" Tyson waded forwards. Pushing Hilary out of the way he wrapped his arms around Ray and began tugging him towards the edge of the boat. "Give us a hand will you?" he called to Hilary as she stood still in horror, watching him. Rushing forwards she helped lift her friend from the boat and between the three of them, managed to tow the unconscious Ray to shore.

Staggering out of the sea, water falling in torrents off each of their soaked clothes, Tyson and Max pulled Ray up the beach until the sand gave way to shady sparse grass under palm trees. Hilary, with out a life jacket to help her, made it to the sand before collapsing in a heap. Coughing up water she had swallowed mouthfuls of on the way, she struggled out of her coat, heavy with water. Well aware that her favourite pale pink shirt was now completely see through, she thanked her lucky stars that she still had her bikini on underneath.

Leaving her coat on the shore, she made her way as fast as she could to Ray's side. To her surprise it was Tyson doing most of the work. Stripping off his life jacket the navy haired blader quickly set about placing his friend in the recovery position and checking his pulse. "Tyson" Hilary asked in shock "how do you know all that?"  
"Well" her friend smiled weakly, once he'd finished "when you have some one like grandpa around, you learn first aid pretty fast"  
"O" Max nodded "because he's and old timer he gets hurt a lot yeah?"

Tyson looked uncomfortable, shuffling his knees in the sand. "Sort of…he gets…carried away…I suppose" both Max and Hilary, satisfied with the response, turned their attention back to Ray.

"So what's happening?" Max asked "Why have you put him like that?"

Tyson began explaining that, because Ray was breathing, he didn't need to do mouth to mouth or CPR but he could throw up and _that_ could cause him to choke if he wasn't in the right position. Also it helped general blood circulation round the body.

After a thorough debriefing from the apparent expert, there was nothing more they could do for him. The trio stood up, all looking dejectedly at their friend. "I guess someone should stay here while two of us go explore" Max eventually suggested. "You never know, we could have landed on a populated island, some of these are…" he trailed off dispiritedly, all the deserted island films he had ever see coming back to him.  
"O great" Tyson muttered sarcastically "I bet we got the one with the man eating cannibals." He had evidently seen the same films.  
Hilary glared at him. "You can stay here then Mr whiny pants!" she declared in her most self important manner. This reminded Max so much of them bickering at home that he burst out laughing. Tyson fired up an instant response leading to a loud squabble between the two as the blond rolled around on the grass in fits.

Eventually Max stopped laughing. This was just getting boring. Sitting cross legged next to the motionless Ray, he whispered a running commentary of the insults the two threw at each other. He glanced at his friend. That was Strange. Ray really didn't look like he was breathing at all…

**Guess what happens in the next chapter! **

**Sorry but you can really tell when I've run out of ideas…if ANYONE has ANYTHING no matter how disjointed or vague, anything to do with the story line please email me…because, as popular as this fic is, I just cant think of anything else to do apart from a character death…so If u don't want that then REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!**

…**ok breathes rant over**


End file.
